


a daydream away

by ignisgayentia



Series: promnis valentines week 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crushes, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining Ignis Scientia, Sex Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: Gladio stops walking, realization flooding his features. “Oh, shit. Is this why you’ve been avoiding him?!”Ignis snorts. “What? No.” The lie sounds weak even in his own ears.“Bullshit. Holy shit. You’re dreaming about banging Blondie, aren’t you?”
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: promnis valentines week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630273
Comments: 18
Kudos: 198
Collections: Promnis Valentines 2020





	a daydream away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Promnis Valentine's Week for 2/14, "A dream come true"  
> I took it a little literally lol  
> I hope you enjoy!

_Prompto is wearing a smirk that has no business being as alluring as it is. They’ve never been like this before; intimate -- flirtatious, even. Ignis has no idea how this began, but it somehow doesn’t matter._

_Not when Prompto is looking at him like_ that.

_“Iggy,” Prompto murmurs, his cheeks pink, pupils blown._

_Before Ignis can respond, Prompto’s crawling onto his lap, settling himself nicely on top of Ignis. Prompto’s mouth finds Ignis’s neck, and a soft moan leaves Ignis’s lips, arms instinctively wrapping around the blonde to pull him closer._

_No, they’ve never done this before, but Ignis loves it. The lower half of his body immediately begins to respond, blood rushing to his cock. Prompto presses down hard against him, rocking against Ignis’s arousal almost teasingly._

_“Prompto,” Ignis barely breathes out, gripping him tighter._

_“I got you, baby,” Prompto promises, fingers deftly sliding down to unzip his pants._

_Ignis never has wanted something more in his life, if he’s honest. It doesn’t even matter if he has no idea why they’re doing this. All that matters is that he_ wants _it, so badly._

_\-----_

Ignis awakens with a start, eyes fluttering open into the darkness of the tent. Other than the remnants of his arousal, and the star of his dream cuddled up to his back in the small space, there’s nothing to indicate the events of his dream happened at all.

Ignis feels for his glasses, finding them in the darkness and putting them on quickly. He gently wiggles out of Prompto’s grip; there’s no way he’s going to risk Prompto finding that Ignis is not only aroused, but aroused because of _him._

Prompto stirs only slightly, humming with discontent before falling back asleep. Ignis crawls out of the tent, and buries his face in his hands.

_Why is he having dreams like this about one of his closest friends?_

One of his friends who very much is not involved with Ignis in _that_ way at all. Ignis takes several breaths, waiting for his arousal to subside. He won’t indulge such fantasies, not with Prompto sleeping peacefully in the tent behind him.

Still, Ignis can’t get the way Prompto sounded in his dream out of his head. Breathy, needy, absolutely _beautiful._ He’d be lying if he said he didn’t think about Prompto… under such circumstances. The slightly younger man is gorgeous; Ignis has eyes, he’s not an idiot. 

That dream was another thing entirely. He feels wrong for not being able to control his dreams, especially when Prompto trusts him so much he curls up against him whenever they end up sleeping next to each other at night.

With a tired sigh, Ignis checks the time on his phone. _5:45 A.M._ He wasn’t due to rise for quite some time, but there’s no way he can settle back into sleep now.

Ignis manages some coffee, and starts preparing breakfast for everyone.

Ignis, to say the least, is not handling his affections for Prompto very well, nor is he keeping it under wraps, it seems. Ignis knew this road trip might get rather uncomfortable, being in such close quarters with him, but he never knew it’d lead to _this._

Ignis closes his eyes, trying to push the feeling of Prompto’s lips on his neck in his dream out of his mind.

“Oh, heya, Iggy! You’re up early,” Prompto’s voice startles Ignis from his thoughts.

Ignis’s eyes flutter open, and he clears his throat awkwardly. “As are you,” Ignis points out stiffly, confusion coloring his features.

Prompto drags a very sleepy-looking Noctis out of the tent. Noctis barely looks as if he’s awake or aware of his surroundings.

“Yeah, we’re gonna go take some pics by the lake,” Prompto explains. “You okay? You look kinda red.”

Ignis stiffens further, not wanting to reveal the morning he’s just been through to the very star of his dream. “I’m perfectly fine,” he snaps, words harsher than he intended.

Prompto raises his eyebrows in surprise at the sudden tone. “Alright, man, jeez. Drink some more coffee, sounds like ya need it.” He snickers. “Come on, Noct.”

The two disappear in the brush before the lake, Prompto mentioning something about mushrooms. Gladio emerges from the tent, looking tired but somehow amused.

“What’s up, Iggy? Why’d you snap at Blondie?” Gladio asks, before his eyes land on him. “Whoa. Dude. What’s going on?”

Ignis lets out a long, tired sigh. “Please. Don’t ask. Spare me some mercy.”

Gladio huffs out a laugh, reaching for the coffee Ignis set out for him. “ _Oh_. Having one of your moments again? Ran out of Ebony?”

“Hush.”

“Hmm, nope, plenty of Ebony,” Gladio says after checking the cooler. He looks over at Prompto, who’s currently trying to take pictures of Noctis and the catoblepas. “Hmm… you were pretty snappy to Prompto. What’d he do? Tell you he’s straight?”

Ignis’s eyes widen. “ _Heavens_ , no.”

Gladio throws his head back and laughs. “You know, you’re gonna keep winding yourself so tight over this crush that you’re gonna end up biting someone’s head off. Probably his.”

“I have this perfectly under control,” Ignis insists. “I’ll simply focus on our destination and any battles we may encounter. No Prompto at all.”

Prompto’s loud laughter can be heard even from the lake, and Ignis knows that this attempt to avoid Prompto will be utterly hopeless, but he has to try _something_.

“Uh huh,” Gladio says sarcastically, downing more of his coffee. “Good luck with that.”

\-----

Ignis is actually more successful than he would’ve thought during the first day of _Operation Avoid Prompto Until the Sex Dreams Go Away._

The only time Ignis speaks to Prompto is during battle, and whenever Prompto needed a curative, he’d tell Gladio to give it to him (after Ignis made certain no less than five times that Prompto was alright, of course).

Prompto sits next to him in the front seat on their journey, and Ignis turns the music up in the car so loud that even Prompto gives up on talking for a bit. He taps Ignis’s shoulder for his attention, but Ignis barely glances at him before burying himself in a can of Ebony.

When Ignis prepares supper by the campfire, he makes them all plate up their own food, only so that he can avoid handing Prompto a plate. (Ignis doesn’t dare risk touching his hand. That could lead to all sorts of _feelings._ Feelings lead to dreams, of course.)

Ignis merely hums in response when Prompto says goodnight. He makes certain he’s on the opposite side of the tent as Prompto. It’s easy enough to explain, as well, considering they switch positions in the tent all the time.

It’s foolproof. Ignis simply has to do this for the entirety of their trip.

\-----

_“Iggy, c’mon, no one’s around,” Prompto whispers in his ear, pulling Ignis into the backseat of the Regalia. “Touch me.”_

_Ignis can hardly resist climbing on top of Prompto. His cheeks are flushed in that way that Ignis absolutely adores, and Prompto’s tank top is already slid up his stomach. Ignis presses his lips to the bare skin of his midriff, earning a soft sigh from Prompto._

_“Gods, that feels so good, Iggy… please,” Prompto begs, fingers burying in Ignis’s hair._

_Ignis is helpless to resist trailing kisses down his stomach, mouth traveling even lower until he reaches Prompto’s jeans. He’s quick to unzip them, earning a low moan from the blonde underneath him. Ignis’s pants are tighter than ever, having desired this for so long. He’s tired of hiding from it, and tired of waiting._

_Ignis_ needs _Prompto at this point._

_\-----_

“Iggy. Wake up.”

Gladio’s voice is certainly not the voice Ignis _wants_ to hear after all of _that._ Once again, Ignis startles himself awake. It’s very apparent as soon as he finds himself in the tent, arousal evident and pressed against _Gladio_ this time that he’s had yet _another_ dream about Prompto.

“Bloody hell,” Ignis groans quietly, rolling over, putting as much space between himself and Gladio as he can.

Gladio snorts. “Yeah. What’s up with that?”

“Please. Don’t ask.” Ignis pushes himself to sit up, running his fingers through his hair. “I’m going for a walk.”

“Oh, hey. Let me join you,” Gladio insists.

They both crawl out of the tent. Ignis knows his face is likely redder than ever as he avoids Gladio’s gaze.

“C’mon, let’s go. They’ll be fine. Prompto’s got him,” Gladio says, leading Ignis down the path into the woods. “So, you wanna tell me why I felt your dick against me this morning?”

Ignis lets out a sigh, rolling his eyes. “Is it so difficult to believe that it’s a natural part of waking up? I’m certain you get them all the time. We don’t have much space in there, as you’re aware.”

“Yeaaah, but this was different. You were dreamin’.” Gladio stops walking, realization flooding his features. “Oh, shit. Is _this_ why you’ve been avoiding him?!”

Ignis snorts. “What? No.” The lie sounds weak even in his own ears.

“Bullshit. Holy shit. You’re dreaming about banging Blondie, aren’t you?”

“Quiet, won’t you? He could have woken up,” Ignis urges. “I can’t let him know about this.”

“Dude, if it’s gotten this bad, you need to just tell him. The little shit would probably _love_ to get laid by you.”

“You’ve got to be _joking._ We have an important duty here, Gladio, might I remind you--”

“Yeah, and we also spend a lot of the time just sleeping around in hotels. Not like you can’t find the time to bang Prompto while we’re at it,” Gladio teases.

“Please. I can’t talk about this,” Ignis pleads. “If it were _anyone_ but him--”

“You’d still be hiding behind duty as an excuse to not get laid. I know you. What happened to you? You used to be fun,” Gladio says with a laugh. “Wait. Do you wanna do _more_ than just bang him?”

Ignis sighs. “Please, Gladio.”

“Holy shit! You love him, don’t you? You wanna make him pancakes every morning and call him _darling,”_ Gladio says, in just about the worst impression of Ignis’s accent that Ignis has ever heard. “Aww. You’re such a softie.”

“Mmm. As if you’re not trailing behind the prince like a lost puppy,” Ignis retorts, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Gladio stiffens. “That’s my job.”

“Is it your job to gaze at him as if he set all the stars in the sky?” Ignis teases, finally happy to have the high ground.

Gladio shoves him. “Shut up. At least I’m not pining over Prince Chocobo.”

“Hush. My point still stands.”

“ _My_ point still stands. Dude, if you don’t tell him, this shit’s only going to get worse. And he’s gonna think you hate him. He already kinda does,” Gladio points out. “You can’t just avoid him. He’s one of your best friends.”

Ignis finds himself sighing for what feels like the hundredth time today. Ignis absolutely _hates_ it when Gladio is right. “Do leave me alone. Don’t tell him. I will… find a way to myself.”

Gladio rolls his eyes. “You got this, you nerd. Trust me, he’s gonna be over the moon.”

“Yes, well. We’ll see about that.”

They make their way back to the haven after their walk, and Ignis mulls over the idea of telling Prompto about the dreams he’s having.

Prompto decides to poke his head out of the tent. “I can’t get Noct up.” His eyes fall on Ignis. “Iggy! Hi!”

Ignis nearly chokes on his Ebony. “Prompto,” he says stiffly. 

Prompto’s face falls. He blows his bangs out of his face adorably before disappearing back into the tent.

Gladio shoots him a look.

“Don’t you dare say a bloody word,” Ignis warns before disappearing into the tent to wake Noctis. 

Ignis has _no_ idea what he’s going to do about this.

\-----

“I need you to sleep with Prompto tonight,” Gladio insists as soon as Prompto and Noctis disappear into the hotel room. 

Ignis frowns. “Why?!”

“‘Cause, I’m tired of the little shit kicking me, and I can’t sleep with _you_ ‘cause you’re totally gonna get another boner on me. Not that I’m not flattered, but we ain’t like that, so…” Gladio says with a snort.

“Gladio, I beg of you, don’t do this to me,” Ignis whines. “I’ve been doing so well.”

“Well? You mean, like, avoiding Prompto and getting the kid to think you hate him? Sure, you’re doin’ great,” Gladio says, hovering outside the hotel room door. He slaps Ignis on the back playfully. “You got this. Just hide your boner around him.”

Ignis sighs. He knows once Gladio has made up his mind, it’s all but useless to argue. He supposes it’s better that it’s a hotel bed this time; Ignis can barricade himself off with blankets and pretend Prompto isn’t there.

In theory.

Ignis avoids physically lying down as much as possible, until he’s nodding off at the hotel room table.

“Iggy,” Prompto says timidly, like he’s scared of Ignis. “C’mon, buddy, get some sleep. We got a long day tomorrow.”

Ignis resists the urge to frown. He lets out a long sigh, stretching his legs out before surrendering to the bed. He doesn’t look over at Prompto, as much as he wants to. The less he dwells on the fact that Prompto is very much next to him, body heat radiating off of him, just waiting to be held, the less he’ll likely have a dream about him.

That’s certainly how dreams work, right?

“Hey, Iggy,” Prompto says again, whispering this time, as all the lights are off, and Noctis is now fast asleep with Gladio joining him.

Ignis can’t exactly _directly_ ignore him, as much as he tries. “Yes, Prompto?”

“I feel like I haven’t talked to you in forever,” he says softly. “Are you doin’ alright?”

Ignis lets out a soft sigh. “Fine. And yourself?”

Prompto seems to not expect such a short answer. “Oh, um. I’m okay.”

“Grand. Pleasant dreams.”

With that, Ignis turns on his side, his back to Prompto, completely mad at himself. He stares into the darkness, feeling Prompto let out a sigh, muttering out a soft, disappointed “goodnight” back to Ignis.

Guilt floods through Ignis immediately. In order to self-preserve, Prompto likely thinks Ignis does, in fact, hate him. More importantly, Ignis feels so foolish, because one feeling above all others seems to reside at the very forefront of his heart:

Ignis misses Prompto, so dearly.

\-----

_Ignis finds himself pushed against the hard rock wall of the haven, an excited Prompto working his way between his legs. There’s a playful grin on Prompto’s face as his tongue brushes against Ignis’s jugular._

_“Gods, you’re so hot, Iggy,” Prompto moans, pressing the hard outline of his cock against Ignis’s, which is equally aroused._

_Ignis throws his head back, hitting the rock wall with a dull thud as he moans loudly, letting Prompto do whatever he’d like to him. It doesn’t get much better than this, his heart thudding loudly in his chest as he feels Prompto’s hands slide just underneath his shirt, starting to explore his stomach._

_“I’m so close already, baby,” Prompto admits with a soft laugh._

_Ignis doesn’t have to say anything to let him know that he is as well. Prompto’s teeth graze against his neck, and he’s nearly done for._

_“P-Prom--”_

\-----

“Yeah? Iggy? It’s me, what’s up?” Prompto’s voice fills Ignis’s ears.

Ignis stirs, eyes opening immediately. He finds Prompto leaning into his space, propped up on the bed on one elbow. 

“Prompto?” Ignis asks, confused. “What is it?”

“You said my name? And before that you were kinda groaning, like you were havin’ a nightmare, I wanted to make sure you were okay--”

Ignis immediately sits up in bed, realizing that his arousal from his dream is, in fact, still there. The fact that he was practically moaning Prompto’s name in his sleep, with Prompto right _next_ to him, is no less horrifying. Ignis feels his cheeks heat up with flush, and he can barely even glance in Prompto’s direction.

“I’m perfectly fine,” Ignis snaps, stress in his tone. He reaches for his glasses on the bedside table, before rushing into the bathroom to shower.

He leans against the bathroom door once it’s closed, feeling a bit guilty for snapping at Prompto like that. Prompto was only trying to help -- after all, it isn’t _Prompto’s_ fault that Ignis is apparently incapable of not having arousing dreams about him.

He sighs, running his fingers through his hair once more. He has no idea what to do, and he certainly can’t keep being incredibly rude to Prompto. Prompto _is_ darling, after all, and he deserves nothing but kindness.

Ignis doesn’t dare take care of his arousal in the shower. Perhaps if he punishes himself enough, it’ll teach his brain to avoid those thoughts entirely. 

Ignis showers for far longer than he normally does, wanting to wake up properly and push all of his embarrassment to the back of his mind to deal with later. He prepares a proper apology for Prompto, planning on using a ‘nightmare’ as an excuse for his actions. He only hopes Prompto didn’t notice his arousal as he headed into the bathroom.

Ignis finds that in his rush to head to the bathroom, he forgot his pants in the room. He steps out of the bathroom in only his boxers and his button-up shirt barely buttoned. His hair is wet and messy from his shower, not yet styled. 

Ignis looks around, finding that Gladio and Noctis are nowhere to be found. Prompto, on the other hand, is seated on the bed, a frown on his face, arms crossed.

Ignis stops in his tracks. “Prompto,” Ignis greets, a bit nervous. “Where are Gladio and Noct?”

Prompto purses his lips before responding. “I asked ‘em for some alone time. I gotta ask you something.” He stands up, walking closer to Ignis.

Ignis loses his footing a bit, stumbling just a little. He leans against the closed bathroom door for support, his body apparently set on making a fool out of himself.

“Apologies, you’ve caught me off-guard,” Ignis explains, a little sheepish for his lack of grace.

Prompto doesn’t completely walk up to him. He stops a few feet in front of him, uncrossing his arms. “What’s your problem with me, man?”

Ignis’s eyebrows nearly rise up off his forehead. “I beg your pardon?”

Prompto barks out a stressed laugh. “Look, I get it. The past week, you’ve been completely ignoring me, snapping at me. You don’t like me. Cool, whatevsies. But I just wanna know -- what did I do wrong, dude? We were totally fine until a few days ago, at least I _thought.”_

“I--I…” Ignis swallows, knowing it’s his own fault that Prompto thinks this way. “I don’t dislike you, Prompto--”

“We’ve got a duty, ya know, to Noct. We’re gonna have to learn to get over whatever the hell it is--”

“I’ve been dreaming about you,” Ignis blurts finally. “I’ve been avoiding you because of it. I’m trying not to make things awkward. I apologize.”

All of the defensiveness leaves Prompto’s face in favor of confusion. “Wait, what? What do you mean?”

Ignis gives him a pointed look, feeling his cheeks warm in the process.

Prompto swallows. “What… kinda dreams…?”

Ignis ducks his head, sighing. “You really aren’t going to make me answer that, are you?”

Prompto’s silent for a moment, before his eyes widen. “Oh.” He sucks in a breath. “ _Oh.”_

“Yes, I understand, it’s just as humiliating for me. Again, I apologize for misleading you--”

Prompto takes a step closer to Ignis. “So, like… earlier, you were… you woke up with a…”

“Yes.”

“Like, you wanna… with me…?”

Ignis covers his eyes with his hand. “... Yes. May we end this torture, now?”

Ignis feels warm fingers gently tugging on his own, pulling his hand away from his face. Ignis resists at first, but then allows it. He doesn’t look at Prompto, but he doesn’t retreat, either.

“Iggy,” Prompto says softly. “C’mon, look at me, dude.”

Ignis knows he should; he knows he’s being childish about this, but the fact that he’s had to admit to Prompto such embarrassing things is humiliating him like no other. 

“I can’t,” Ignis admits with a soft, embarrassed laugh.

“Gods, I didn’t know you could _get_ like this,” Prompto whispers, taking a step closer, closing the distance between them. Prompto rests his fingers on Ignis’s cheek, sending a jolt of pleasure down Ignis’s spine. “You’re so cute like this.”

Ignis’s heart hammers in his chest. “Prompto--”

“Shh, it’s alright,” Prompto soothes. “Can I…”

Ignis looks into Prompto’s eyes, then. There’s only a tiny hint of blue-violet; Prompto’s pupils are blown, gazing up at Ignis with affection and… something else that Ignis can’t detect, but it’s familiar, and it causes arousal to bite at Ignis gently.

“Please,” Ignis whispers, uncertain if he can find his own voice.

“Mmm.” Prompto leans up then, pressing his lips softly to Ignis’s. The hand on Ignis’s cheek slides back to cradle the back of Ignis’s head, fingers tangling in his hair as Prompto opens Ignis’s mouth with his tongue. 

Ignis can hardly bite back a moan at this, allowing Prompto’s tongue to brush against his own. Prompto presses himself against Ignis, pushing Ignis back against the bathroom wall completely. 

Ignis feels his ignored arousal from this morning start to make itself known, his cock gently starting to throb underneath the thin fabric of his boxers. If Prompto notices, he doesn’t care, tilting his head to get better access to the kiss.

Prompto lets out a soft whimper, and Ignis can’t help but wrap his arms around Prompto’s waist, wanting to hold him closer. Prompto’s crotch slots against Ignis’s own, and the friction feels _far_ too good for Ignis to ignore. Ignis spreads his legs against the door, allowing Prompto to push against him harder, and Ignis rolls his hips forward against Prompto’s cock.

“Fuck,” Prompto whispers, breaking the kiss to focus on the lower halves of their bodies. “Fuck, dude, I really want you.”

“I don’t think it’s necessary for me to tell you the same,” Ignis says breathlessly, chuckling as he throws his head back.

“Gods, that’s hot,” Prompto groans, fingernails digging into Ignis’s shoulder. “How many dreams did you have about me?”

“I’ve lost count,” Ignis admits. “At least three.”

Prompto hums, burying his face in Ignis’s neck. He opens his mouth against him, tongue warm and wet against the sensitive flesh, and Ignis groans softly.

“What was I doing to you in these dreams, huh? To get you all hot ‘n bothered like that?” Prompto asks, teeth dragging along skin just like in Ignis’s dreams.

“Mmm. Everything,” Ignis murmurs, voice low and full of want.

“Yeah?” Prompto asks, placing another wet kiss on Ignis’s neck before retreating. “Did I suck your dick?’

Just the words out of Prompto’s mouth, not in a dream, but in reality, sends white-hot pleasure through Ignis’s body. It’s all he can think about. Ignis lets out a soft moan, rolling his hips involuntarily against Prompto’s cock.

“Yes,” Ignis finally answers.

Prompto locks eyes with Ignis, his cheeks red, lips thoroughly kissed. He smiles, and Ignis has never wanted anyone more in his entire life. 

“Good. ‘Cause I wanna suck your dick. _Really_ bad,” Prompto admits.

With that, Prompto pulls on Ignis’s arm, dragging him over to the hotel bed and sitting Ignis down on it. Prompto settles between Ignis’s legs, and Ignis can’t help but spread them, inviting Prompto in.

“Fuck, you’re pretty like this,” Prompto says. “I never thought I’d be able to get you like this, ‘cause you’re always so uptight.” He snorts. “Damn, if I haven’t jerked off thinking of sucking you off while Gladio and Noct are asleep in the backseat.”

Ignis moans, loud and uncontained as he lies back, hips lifting up off the bed for no reason at all. “Prompto, _please.”_

“Gods, you’re out of a _magazine_ hot,” Prompto whines. “It’s not even fair…”

Prompto leans forward, his hand brushing against Ignis’s cock through the fabric of his boxers. Prompto groans, fingers wrapping around his length, teasing it. Ignis sucks in a breath through his teeth, his cock throbbing, aching for attention.

Prompto ducks his head then, mouthing along Ignis’s clothed cock. Ignis can’t even think to complain about the teases. Prompto’s mouth is warm as it flutters along his length. He rolls his hips forward, desperate for more, gripping the bed sheets tightly.

“Mmm,” Ignis whimpers, enjoying the way Prompto’s tongue feels flicking against the fabric. “Darling, please…”

Prompto looks up, locking his eyes with Ignis. “ _Darling_? Oh, man. I’m close just hearing that.”

Ignis imagines it; Prompto coming in his pants just because Ignis has called him darling. It only makes matters worse. He can feel himself leaking into his fresh pair of boxers. He can work this to his advantage, he realizes. It’s been _far_ too long since he’s had any fun like this, and he’s wanted Prompto’s pretty little mouth on him for even longer.

“Darling,” Ignis moans. “I need you, my darling…”

“Shit,” Prompto whispers, giving Ignis’s cock one last teasing lick before he starts tugging Ignis’s boxers down slowly.

Ignis feels the cool air of the hotel room hit his cock. He feels exposed, but in a good way -- Prompto’s eyes are taking him in, and with a gentle moan, Prompto wraps his mouth around the tip of Ignis’s cock.

Ignis’s eyes squeeze shut as soon as he feels Prompto’s tongue flutter against his slit before wrapping around the head. Prompto sucks roughly before gripping the base of Ignis’s cock and taking more of his length into his mouth.

“Ah--” Ignis moans, hand immediately reaching out to grip Prompto’s hair as he succumbs to the feeling of Prompto’s hot, wet mouth enveloping around his arousal.

Prompto moans around Ignis’s length, teasing it for a bit before finding a pace. Prompto is _good_ at this, Ignis realizes. A bit messy, but that’s even better. Prompto’s enthusiasm is hard to beat, and Ignis finds himself gently fucking Prompto’s mouth a little, earning more moans from the blonde between his legs.

“ _Yes,_ that’s so _good,_ darling, y-yes--” Ignis babbles incoherently, tugging on Prompto’s hair tighter.

Ignis feels Prompto’s tongue dart out and swirl around his length before continuing his pace, and it’s unlike anything Ignis has ever felt before. Prompto sucks roughly and messily, a perfect combination to bring out Ignis’s impending orgasm even faster.

It’s not as if Ignis expected to _last;_ he’s been neglecting his arousal for the past week, and Prompto’s mouth on his is simply impossible to ignore. Ignis arches his back, gently stroking Prompto’s hair as he feels himself getting closer and closer, cock throbbing on Prompto’s tongue.

“Mmm, Prompto, love--” he whimpers by way of warning.

Prompto starts to suck roughly on the head of Ignis’s cock, and that’s all Ignis needs. With a soft moan, he feels himself spill onto his friend’s tongue. Ignis shudders gently on the bed, slowly fucking his orgasm into Prompto’s mouth.

Prompto moans, swallowing it all, letting Ignis have his fill before he pulls his length out of his mouth with a gentle popping sound. 

“Gods, you’re so pretty,” Prompto murmurs, his voice hoarse.

Ignis only then realizes that Prompto’s been staring at him. Ignis has had his eyes closed, breathing heavily as he tries to come down from the intensity of his orgasm. 

“Astrals above, Prompto,” Ignis pants, relaxing into the bed.

Prompto crawls up Ignis’s body then, throwing his leg on the other side of Ignis as he grinds himself against Ignis’s crotch. Prompto’s cock is still very much hard, barely contained by his jeans as he ruts against Ignis’s lap.

Prompto throws his head back. “Iggy,” he moans, hands resting on Ignis’s chest as he finds a rhythm against him.

Ignis sits up, pulling Prompto higher up on his lap. Prompto whimpers at the contact, hands sliding up to grip Ignis’s shoulders as Ignis frees Prompto’s cock from his jeans.

Ignis hasn’t ever seen anything prettier; Prompto’s arousal is flushed pink with neglect, hot and hard between his fingers as he wraps them around it.

“Shit, _Iggy,”_ Prompto gasps, pushing himself further into Ignis’s grip. “K-keep going, don’t stop, shit--”

Ignis can hardly say no to _that._ Ignis starts to stroke, thumb teasing Prompto’s slit, gathering as much precome as he can before sliding down Prompto’s cock. He squeezes him tightly before finding a pace as Prompto starts babbling incoherently in his ear.

Prompto’s hips pick up the pace, rutting against Ignis’s hand, fucking his fist. He digs his fingernails into Ignis’s shoulder, moaning softly and gently as Ignis takes care of him with his hand.

“That feels so good,” Prompto whines. “Fuck, you’re perfect, _please…”_

Ignis leans back just enough to capture his lips with Prompto’s. They kiss again, Prompto’s arousal taking control of the kiss, his tongue darting out into Ignis’s mouth, teeth grazing against his bottom lip. Ignis moans too, stroking Prompto faster and harder as they kiss.

Prompto’s grip on him tightens just as Ignis twists his wrist, gathering more precome on his fingers and slicking up Prompto’s length with it. He can almost feel Prompto’s cock throb between his tight grip.

There’s a soft whimper, and Prompto shudders against him, his hips rolling forward erratically into Ignis. Ignis feels the warmth of Prompto’s cum spilling onto his length, loving the way Prompto can’t stop moaning his name. 

Ignis stops stroking as soon as Prompto’s head falls onto Ignis’s shoulder, breathing heavily once his hips stop moving. Ignis reaches over to pull tissues from the bedside table, cleaning up the best he can.

Prompto’s lips press against Ignis’s shoulder, a soft, contented sigh leaving them.

“Were your dreams anything like that?” Prompto whispers, laughing breathlessly against him.

Ignis can’t help but laugh in return, holding Prompto tightly against him. “No. This was far better, I assure you. I get to actually hold you in my arms.”

Prompto’s head turns on Ignis’s shoulder, arms sliding around to hold him. “Aww. You’re sappy after sex, huh?”

Ignis doesn’t have the heart to tell him that this was far more than sex for him. Still, it’s nice to finally have Prompto like this, warm and happy in his arms.

“Perhaps,” is all he allows himself to say.

Prompto lifts his head then, pulling back so he can look in Ignis’s eyes. “Can you promise me somethin’?”

Ignis nods. “Anything, darling.”

Prompto smiles. “Whew. Never gonna get over that darling stuff,” he admits. “If something’s up, just talk to me? Don’t ignore me? Scared the crap outta me thinkin’ you didn’t like me anymore. I was trying to figure out what I said wrong for days.”

Ignis leans in, pressing a kiss to Prompto’s forehead. “I promise. I am terribly sorry for my behavior. It wasn’t right of me to do that to you. I do hope that I can make it up to you.”

“Hmm… apology accepted,” Prompto decides. “I can think of _one_ thing you can do to make it up to me, though.”

Ignis raises an eyebrow. “Oh? And what’s that?”

“Do you… wanna be my boyfriend?” Prompto asks sheepishly, his cheeks turning a bit pink. “Sorry, I’m not really a casual sex kinda dude. Totally cool if you don’t wanna be.”

Ignis beams. “I’d love absolutely nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ignisgayentia) and [tumblr](http://ignisgayentia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
